The WebHead:Remastered
by MegaSpiderMan12345
Summary: Hello everyone! and welcome to my new story The WebHead:Remastered! I release a chapter a day so no need to wait for like a week So yeah bye guys!
1. The Birth Of A Hero

Ew spiders make me shiver... Gwen Stacy said to both her friends Peter Parker and Harry not knowing how ironic those words would be in a few months

Tell me about it... Harry said staring at the separate tanks crawling with spiders

Shhh Dr Connors is explaining how the Neogenic Recombinator works Peter said

After this can you help me with my essay on this stuff... I really don't get it... Harry said scratching the back of his head and also turning to Peter

Sorry I can't I have to work on my essay and a few other things Peter said continuing to watch

I can help you Harry Gwen said

Thanks Gwen Harry said

* * *

><p>Neogenic is the newest type of science of taking genetic traits from one species and then placing it into another Dr Connors said while pacing around in a circle he finally stopped<p>

For an example if we were to transfer a lizards genetic traits to heal into a human Connors said looking at his Stub

Peter raised his hand

Yes? Connors said pointing at the hand

So its basically like a copy machine in a way Peter said confidently

Correct! Connors said with a smile

A smile slowly appeared on Peter's face

Nice job Peter Gwen said

A wet balled up piece of paper hit Peter in the back of the head Peter rubbed his head and then turned around to see Eugene Thompson

Or what most people at school call him which is Flash...

Flash and his Friends laughed

God I hate that guy... Peter whispered and then turned back

Tell me about it Harry whispered back

Right now we can only use the Neogenic recombinator on microscopic organisms Connors said starting up the machine and then pointing it toward the petri

He was typing at the computer terminal

The machine hummed and it glowed

Little did Connors and the rest of the class know is that

A common jumping spider lowered itself down toward the petri disk by web

Woah... Half of the class exclaimed

Thanks for this Harry Peter said

Well don't thank me thank my dad it's his lab anyways... Harry said looking down

Well can you tell him I said thanks Peter said

That's if he's even here tonight which I highly doubt and even if he is he'll just go into his office

Sorry Harry... Peter said

It's not your fault my dad is a total douche Harry said looking up and at Peter

True... Peter said

Peter took two pictures of the machine and the petri disk

The jumping spider landed on the petri disk and a beam of radiation flew out from the machine and it struck the spider

Woah that is so awesome! Harry exclaimed continuing to watch the lightshow

Shh Gwen said watching the process

Little did Peter know a spider crawled down his arm and then on to his hand

OW! Peter jumped as he felt something bite his hand he looked down to see a spider

What's wrong?! Gwen asked

Harry and Gwen looked to see a spider on Peter's hand they both stepped back

Peter quickly brushed it off

* * *

><p>The whole class walked out of the Lab and toward the two buses<p>

Within the crowd of students was Peter and Harry and Gwen

Dude you sure your okay I think the spider bit you Harry asked looking at the red bump

By the color of the spider I highly doubt its venomous and plus it seemed to be a _Phidippus audax_ which are not known to be venomous so yeah I'm sure of it Peter said

Uh yeah Harry said

Well I have to go now Harry said he walked off to the limo parked behind the two buses

Bye Both Peter and Gwen said at the same time

They both went inside one bus and sat in the back next to each other

I'm a little worried about Harry... Gwen said

Why is that? Peter said turning from his notebook to her

Every time I mention his dad he gets a little distant Gwen said

Oh Peter said

Peter felt completely dizzy and he was having a massive headache Gwen's voice was slowing down

Peter was beginning to sweat and turn pale

Peter? Peter? PETER! Gwen shouted

The whole bus stared at both Gwen and Peter

Did you even hear me? Gwen said crossing her arms

Y-Yeah... Peter said

Well this is your stop Gwen said

Yeah it is... Peter stood up from his seat

I'll see you tomorrow alright? Gwen said

Yup.. Peter walked off the bus and to his house

The Bus drove off and he lifted up the carpet and grabbed the key he unlocked the door and walked in

He shut the door behind him

Peter are you here? He heard his Aunt ask

Yeah I am Peter answered and walked into the kitchen to see his Uncle Ben sitting down at the table reading the newspaper and his Aunt making dinner

I don't think I'm hungry I'm going to bed... Peter said

You sure kiddo? Uncle Ben said turning away from his newspaper placing it down on the table

Yeah I am...I ate at school Peter said

Okay then Aunt May said

Peter walked upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed he wrapped his blanket around him gripping it tightly as he fell asleep

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! cause I sure did! expect the next chapter by I don't know tomorrow? well anyways bye!<p> 


	2. The Discovery

Peter jumped up looking around the room he noticed it was past the time the bus comes and his headache and dizziness was gone

Peter sighed and stood up off the bed he walked to his closet he grabbed his glasses and slid them on

Odd...Everything is blurry... Peter whispered to himself as he took them off

His vision looked better without them right now

He knew he should be happy about this "Miracle" but it just freaked him out a lot

He placed his glasses on the drawer

Well I guess this is just my week Peter said to himself

He got dressed and then left his room and went downstairs

Hey kiddo you missed the bus I could drive you over there if you want His Uncle Ben said

No its alright I will walk I feel energetic for some reason today Peter said

Oh then be careful the crime rates have increased His Aunt may said to him

Alright I will! Peter said he unlocked the door shutting the door behind him

Oh how about your breakf- Aunt may said but the door already closed

He's growing up so much... Aunt May said

He is Uncle Ben said walking to the door and locking it

* * *

><p>Peter ran down the sidewalk feeling extremely energetic I have been running for 7 straight minutes and I am extremely faster then usual! Peter said to himself as he continued to run<p>

Peter decided to take his usual shortcut which was the alleyway

He entered the alleyway but stopped

He saw a man aiming his gun at a couple

The man hit the woman with the butt of his gun

His Uncle Ben always told him With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

But he was just a Weak geek and plus it wasn't his responsibility to help them He whispered to himself

He tripped over a garbage can and the man looked in his direction and saw him

GET THE F*CK OVER HERE The man shouted aiming his gun at Peter

Peter raised both his hands and mentally cussed he stepped farther into the alleyway his hand still raised

Throw your wallet over to me The Man said aiming the gun for his head

He grabbed the wallet with his other hand he put his gun down for a few seconds

The couple and peter did not dare to move even though he put the gun down

25 bucks?! you kidding? The Man yelled

Both the couple and peter flinched at the sudden yell

Um what were you expecting? I'm a freaking teenager how much were you expecting 200 bucks? Peter said

I don't know what I was expecting but I can't let you and those others go The Man said

Peter's eyes widened understanding what he meant

Peter looked down at the ground as the truth hit him he was going to die today

Your first The Man aimed the gun at his head

Peter felt a buzzing noise in his head and everything slowed down

His instinct activated

The Man slowly pulled down on the trigger

What the f*ck He ducked before he pulled the trigger

The bullet flew over his head

Everything went back to normal

What the f*ck! did he just dodge a bullet! The Man aimed his gun again

Peter rammed his head into The Man's gut before he could shoot his gun

The Man was sent flying into the wall

The Man dropped on the floor

The couple stood up and ran out of the alleyway

Oh my god what did I just do... Peter stared at his hand he felt powerful...

* * *

><p>He was in class he could barely focus due to what happened earlier today<p>

Did I slow down time? Peter thought to himself

Gwen was sitting in the back and he was sitting in the middle of the class and harry in the front

He just couldn't wait to tell both Gwen and Harry what happened! He thought to himself

Class was finally over and it was lunchtime

Gwen and Harry were walking to the cafeteria

Peter hurried after them going in the middle of them

Hey guys Peter said

Hey... Harry said sounding a little down

Hey! Gwen said

Harry what's up you sound a little down Peter said

I-It's my dad... he hasn't talked to me for 2 whole weeks all he does now is come home and then enter his office he doesn't even check on me or say hello Harry said

If I could I would slap him... Gwen said

Gwen you are so scary...Peter said as they entered the cafeteria they walked to the front to get their lunch

Flash skipped in front of them

Hey! you just skipped! Peter said to Flash

You gonna do something Puny Parker Flash said turning to Peter glaring at him

Harry gulped while Peter stood strong

Actually I am... Eugene Peter said

Flash growled and pushed Peter out of the line

Oh you asked for it PUNY parker! Flash said as he lift up his fist

Flash punched Peter across the face Peter barely felt it and he stayed in his spot

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped

AAAAH! Flash grabbed his fist with his other hand

Peter himself was surprised it tickled

Peter's instinct took over

Flash thrown a right and a left hook

Peter stepped back dodging before thrusting his fist across Flash's jawline and then hitting Flash across the face with the back of his fist

Flash stumbled into a table Flash saw a tray he grabbed it

Flash turned around and tried to hit Peter with it

Peter caught him by the wrist and flipped him over his shoulder on to a table

Flash rolled off the table falling to the floor groaning in pain

Peter's eyes widened surprised at what he had just done

W-Wha- Peter said

Everybody looked at Peter

Including Gwen and Harry

Woah that was just...AMAZING! Harry said

He stepped back and ran out of the cafeteria

* * *

><p>He reached in a alleyway finally pausing he did not feel tired at all<p>

What's happening to me! Peter shouted

Back when I beat up Flash its like something else was controlling my body! I did not even mean to do that! Peter said pacing around the alleyway

Peter looked up to see a web and a spider

Peter looked down at his hand to see the bump on the back of his hand

Then it all made sense

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! Please review and favorite and also I'm aiming for daily chapters<p> 


	3. The Idea

The spider bit me and gave me the powers but how Peter said continuing to pace around in a circle

The neogenic recombinator... Peter whispered to himself

it must of been exposed to the radiation and while it was dying It bit me... Peter whispered

So it's genetic traits must of been transferred to me meaning and spiders have 10x their own weight meaning I have super strength Peter said to himself

And spiders can climb up walls...Peter looked at his fingers he looked away toward the wall he walked toward it gulping he placed his palm on the wall

Nothing happened

Peter focused telling himself to stick to the wall repeatedly in his mind

And it finally worked

He placed his other palm up on the wall he begun to climb up the wall slowly he looked around breathless

He continued to climb

he finally reached the top of the building he walked to the ledge looking at the city

I feel so free...I feel like a god! Peter said

WOOHOOO! Peter shouted as loud as he could jumping into the air and raising his fist

Now let's see what else we can do! Peter shouted not caring if anyone was looking at him or heard him shout

He just felt so free for the first time in a long time

Peter ran to the other end of the roof the roofs were not far apart so he was not afraid of falling

Peter jumped and landed on the next roof he stopped for a moment to take in the fresh air

Damn I have to get back home I bet Aunt May and Uncle Ben are worrying sick about me! Peter said

But um how exactly? Peter said looking down off the roof

* * *

><p>Peter pulled the key from the usual spot under the carpet and unlocked the door<p>

Uncle Ben? Aunt May? Peter said looking around the empty and quiet house he walked inside the kitchen seeing a note on the fridge

He grabbed it and pulled it off the fridge reading it

Me and Ben went out by the way dinner is in the fridge heat it up in the microwave for 2:40 minutes ~Aunt May

He opened the fridge grabbing his bowl of dinner he placed it in the microwave putting it on for 2:40 minutes

Once his dinner was done he opened the microwave grabbing it and a spoon he walked upstairs to his room

He looked at his Fantastic Four Poster a idea popping up in his head

Hey... How about if I were to turn into a superhero... Peter said as he begun to eat his dinner

Nah...That's just stupid Peter said with a mouthful

Or is it... I do have powers... Peter said gulping down the mouthful

And then once I become so famous I can reveal my identity to Flash and the world

He'll be like I thought you were puny but you are so awesome Peter said failing to copy Flash's voice

And then I'll get paid to save the world and stuff and then Me and Uncle Ben and Aunt May will be rich! Peter said

It would be worth the try... Peter said

Okay one night just one night of finding crime and stopping it Peter said to himself

But I need a costume...He said looking toward his closet

* * *

><p>Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this whole new chapter cause I sure did enjoy writing this expect a new chapter by tommorow<p>

so yeah see ya!


	4. The Tumor

Norman Osborn sat in his office rubbing his forehead he heard his phone ring and he quickly grabbed it and answered

Hello? Norman said

The OZ is ready for animal testing you can come on down to the lab if you want to see the results A scientist working on the OZ said

Okay I'll be there in a hour Norman said and he hung up the phone placing it down on the table

He was confident it would be ready for human testing in at least a month

He thought back to his last trip to the hospital

* * *

><p>Norman walked out the room with his personal doctor<p>

So what's the results? Norman said

The doctor fiddled with his fingers

The R-Results well...It's a tumor and it seems stress triggered the tumors formation The Doctor said waiting for 's response

A-Are you kidding me? I can have you fired for giving your patients false information! Norman said sternly

Sir no I am not...It's the truth The Doctor said

* * *

><p>Even though it was true I still got him fired Norman said to himself<p>

And that's why I need the OZ to somehow cure it... Norman said to no one but himself he stood up from his chair

He walked to his door and opened it to see Harry

Norman turned away not looking at him walking upstairs

Harry sighed looking down

Norman went to his room shutting the door behind him

He switched into his brown suit

He walked out of the room and downstairs

He walked out of the mansion to his limo he knocked on the door and the driver unlocked the door

Norman stepped in

To Oscorp please Norman said simply leaning into his seat

* * *

><p>Norman entered the lab<p>

Hello

Hello

So are you ready? Osborn asked looking through the almost indestructible glass at three gorillas

I am Warren said before going to the computer terminal and typing in a series of codes

Green fluid flowed through the cord attached to a gorillas neck

The Green fluid flowed through the cord into the gorilla

The gorilla suddenly lunged at the two others

The gorilla grabbed one by the head and tore it's head off with ease

He then bit into the other gorilla

Some blood splattered on the glass

Norman stood in front of the glass not flinching at all at the scene in front of him

The Gorilla turned to the glass

I thought the glass was tinted how does he see us? Norman asked

Um I don't know sir Warren said looking at the glass

The gorilla lunged at the glass

Don't worry though he can't break through Warren said

The gorilla slammed his shoulder into the glass he repeatedly slammed his fist into the glass

And then suddenly the glass cracked

Both of their eyes widened

SH*T Warren shouted before quickly running back over to the computer terminal he typed in a series of codes

Knock out gas sprayed from the ceiling filling the room where the gorilla was

The gorilla slowly fell asleep dropping

Warren grabbed his handgun he opened the door and walked inside he shot the gorilla through the head once and he walked out shutting the door

When will human testing be available Norman said

By the looks of it...A whole decade probably longer... Warren said

A decade?! I don't have a decade Norman thought

Well then I have to get back home Warren said

I will call you when there are any updates sir Warren said

Okay...Then Norman said

Goodbye Warren said walking out of the lab

Norman stood in the same position

* * *

><p>Norman sat in his office<p>

It's decided I will have to test the OZ on me to hopefully cure myself Norman said

Tomorrow night... Norman said

* * *

><p>Ugh what was I thinking me as a superhero? it would be more like a vigilante I would get killed on sight Peter said laying down on his bed his arms under his head<p>

But I wonder what else can I do with these powers Peter said looking at his fist

I have super strength I can climb up walls is that all? Peter asked himself

I also have a sort of spider sense Peter said

He heard the front door open and then close

Peter stood up and walked to his door he opened it and ran downstairs

He saw His Aunt and Uncle

Hey you guys are finally back home where did you go out to? Peter asked

The bank... Uncle Ben said

We do not have any money... Aunt May finished

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter is a little rough around the edges I was kind of running out of ideas<p>

I promise the next chapter will be better so yeah see you guys tomorrow!


	5. The Fall Of Uncle Ben

By the way this is a kind of long chapter

* * *

><p>Maybe I can ask Harry for help! Peter said<p>

No...This is a problem me and your Aunt only should take care of Uncle Ben said

I'm going to the bank later today again to hopefully get some money to pay off a few things Uncle Ben said

Go get ready for school Uncle Ben said turning away and walking to the kitchen

Peter sighed looking up he then ran upstairs and inside his room and shut the door behind him

He walked to the closet

Maybe I could get money somehow with my superpowers like a criminal Peter thought to himself as he searched through his closet for clothes

No...That would be stupid Peter said out loud

He grabbed his jeans and his blue shirt and he slipped them on

He heard the bus drive in front of the house and he quickly popped on both of his shoes and opened the door and ran downstairs

Bye Aunt May and Uncle Ben! Peter said before running over to the door and opening it he shut the door behind him

Peter walked to the bus knocking on the door the door opened and Peter stepped in looking around he looked around for a seat

Hey over here Harry whispered

Peter looked to see both Harry and Gwen there was space for one more

Peter sat down next to Gwen

Uh hey guys... Peter said scratching the back of his head

I'm sorry about beating up Flash... Peter said

Peter was so tempted to tell them his secret

Flash threatened to beat me up that same day If you didn't beat up flash I would of had a black eye Harry said

Flash didn't bother me at all but I'm happy you did what you did maybe now he will stop being a total douche Gwen said

So yeah you beating up Flash benefitted us all Harry said

And plus he didn't come to school today Gwen said

* * *

><p>School was over and Peter was walking back home he decided to walk just for the exercise even though he did not need it<p>

Peter walked to the front door of his home he pulled the carpet up grabbing the key he unlocked the door stepping inside he saw his Aunt sitting on the couch her hand over her mouth her cheeks were wet and she was watching the TV

Aunt May...?

What's wrong are you okay? Peter asked

Ben went to the bank... Aunt May said

yeah he said he would Peter said

B-But... Aunt May sniffed

Peter looked at the Tv

He saw police cars parked all around the bank

W-When Ben went to the bank...He was taken hostage in some sort of robbery... Aunt May said with a sniff

So Uncle Ben is in trouble?! Peter exclaimed

She nodded slowly

Peter's eyes widened

He ran upstairs up to his room

P- Aunt May stopped

Peter sat down on his bed

Someone needs to help those hostages...can't Fantastic Four do it? Peter thought

No they are probably busy saving the world Peter said

COME ON! somebody needs to help them! Peter said out loud

He lift up his fist he driving it through the shelf

He pulled his fist out looking at it

Me Peter said simply

I have the power... Peter said

He stood up a plan forming in his mind

* * *

><p>He slipped on his Uncle Ben's old white gloves<p>

He grabbed his blue pants pulling them on he also pulled on his red shirt

He pulled his red ski mask over his head he brought last month for Halloween

it wasn't the best costume but it was good enough Peter said to himself

He walked over to his window and slid it up he jumped out to a tree branch

Okay I got out of the house...But now how do I get there? Peter asked himself looking around

* * *

><p>Uncle Ben was on his knees 10 hostages were next to him one Man was in front of the hostages holding a gun watching them<p>

They won't clear the area...Like we asked The Leader said

I don't think they understand how serious we are about killing the hostages One Thug said

The Leader of the group did not answer at first

Kill one The Leader said turning and walking to the next room to get the rest of the money

With pleasure! The Thug said with a grin he grabbed a woman by the hair he placed the gun to the back of her head

Uncle Ben's eye's widened as he watched

All he wanted to do was get back to his Wife and Nephew Uncle Ben thought

Uncle Ben suddenly stood up grabbing the gun from the Thug guarding them and hitting him across the face with the butt of the gun

He then aimed the gun for the back of The Thug who had the gun against the Young Mother's head

Put the gun down...Don't do something your gonna regret for the rest of your life Uncle Ben said holding the gun firmly

The Thug dropped the gun

Ben grunted in pain he dropped to his knees also dropping the gun feeling a sudden pain in his back

I guess this Old Man is gonna be the first to die! The Thug who was pistol whipped shouted kicking him in the side twice

The Thug was about to stomp on his head

Suddenly The Thug was tackled into the counter his head hitting the head counter knocking him unconscious

The Thug who had almost killed the Young Mother reached for the gun

Ben grabbed the gun he dropped when he was shot and he shot The Thug in the shoulder

He dropped on the floor grabbing his shoulder and screaming in pain

* * *

><p>Peter flinched when he turned around<p>

Ben turned to the Costumed-Man

W-Who are you... Ben asked looking up at him

Um I'm spider-boy Peter said

Suddenly Peter felt a sudden Buzzing sensation he turned around to see The Leader about to fire the gun

and then everything slowed down

This again? Peter asked to no one

Peter stepped to the side and then time finally went back to normal

The bullet whizzed past Peter

He paused in amazement

Did you just dodge a bullet? YOU FREAK probably one of them mutants! The Leader shouted continuing to fire

Peter's instincts took over and he twisted around dodging every bullet

Peter ran forward at the Leader as he was reloading

The Leader finished reloading aiming the gun once again

Peter grabbed the gun aiming it upward at the ceiling

Peter rammed his forehead into The Leader's nose

His nose broke on impact he screamed in pain

Peter let go of the gun punching him across the face

The Leader stumbled back his vision extremely blurry he aimed the gun

I can't believe this is actually working! Peter thought

The Leader fired once again

The bullet grazed his shoulder

He tried to shoot again but he was out of bullets

Peter rammed his fist into The Leader's face sending him flying over the counter into the wall

Peter heard someone gasp in the background he turned around to see his Uncle laying on the floor

Peter's eyes widened under the mask he ran over to him he checked for a pulse

UNCLE BEN! Peter shouted

The hostages finally stood up

There was a slight pulse he needed to get him to the hospital fast

Ben's eyes opened

P-Peter...? Uncle Ben asked

It's me! Uncle Ben its me! Peter said

T-Tell... your Aunt May I love her... He said

What do you mean I tell her! your gonna be there to tell her yourself! please just keep it together I'm getting you out of here okay! Peter said

I'm sorry... Uncle Ben said

R-Remember what I would always tell you back when you was 10? Uncle Ben asked

Peter sniffed he was crying under the mask

Yeah... Peter said

_With great power comes great responsibility_ Both Peter and Uncle Ben said at the same time

I-I want you to remember that... His Uncle Ben said

I am so proud of you... Ben said his eyes beginning to close

Peter shook him but he continued to close his eyes

Uncle Ben?! UNCLE BEN! Peter shouted

Oh god! Peter said looking around he picked up Uncle Ben and he walked outside of the bank all of the cops quickly aimed their guns at him

FREEZE! The Captain shouted

Peter stopped in his tracks but then all of a sudden the Hostages rushed out

Causing the mysterious Costumed-Man to get mixed in the crowd of the hostages

Shit we lost him... Captain Stacy said as the Hostages ran to the cops

Laying on the floor was a Old Man probably 53 or 60

* * *

><p>This was a long chapter sorry about not putting out in any stories yesterday but anyways this is the end of this arc so yeah anyways bye!<p> 


	6. Update

I am taking a little break on The WebHead:Remastered once I get a favorite or review I will come back to it

The reason why is just that I don't feel motivated enough to continue it

So yeah...I will write other stories like more Deathstroke

Or batman or even superman but please either review or favorite this story cause I really want to get back to it

and that's all so yeah! SEE YA!


	7. The Rise Of The Goblin

Osborn entered the OSCORP building he looked around to see two guards on the left side three on the right

Your all free to go home just lock up before you leave Norman said and then continued to walk down the hallway searching for the Lab

He finally found it he looked at the scanner next to the door he placed his thumb on it and a humming sound was heard

Norman Osborn A Robotic voice said from the scanner

The door slid open and he walked inside looking around

He saw three canisters filled with the green fluid known as OZ

He grabbed one looking through it

He had disabled the cameras so everything was fine

He grabbed a bag filled with syringes he pulled it open grabbing one syringe

He pushed it inside the small opening on the canister

The syringe slowly filled up with the green fluid

I wonder what will be the side effects... He asked himself

He pulled his suit sleeve up he then jabbed the syringe into his arm and he injected it inside

He pulled the syringe out

AAAAH! Norman screamed in pain he fell into the wall he felt a intense burning sensation flow through his whole body

He grabbed the table and he thrown it into the wall it broke on impact

The guards were on their way out but they heard loud screaming

All 5 guards walked to the door their handguns at the ready

They all looked at each other before looking back at the door

Please open the door One Guard yelled

No response

They all looked at each other once again before nodding

One guard slid his handgun back into his holster and he placed his thumb on the scanner the door slid open and they all walked in

It was dark and pieces of a table were laying on the floor papers

literally everything was on the floor

They heard a laugh from the corner of the room

Osborn walked out from the dark corner

Oh ? One asked they all put their guns back in their holster

We heard screaming and decided to come but it's a total mess in here Another guard said

No response

One guard walked closer

A grin slowly appeared on Norman's face as he glared at them

Norman ran forward and punched one across the Lab into the door and then spun around kicking another across the table through a chamber

They all pulled out their guns

They quickly fired at Norman backing up as they did so

One hit Norman in the shoulder the other in the leg the others missing

Norman showed no sort of pain

He punched one in the throat causing him to gag he slapped the gun out of another's hand

He ducked in time to barely dodge two bullets and he spun around while he was ducking and tripped the Guard who shot at him causing him to drop to the floor

The guard landed head first on the floor

The Guard who he had punched in the throat tried to run at Norman from the behind and hit him with the baton

Norman spun around slapping the man with the back of his hand

The sheer force of the slap broke 5 of his teeth and bruised his face and twisted his nose out of position

The Guard flew across the room and out the window

The Guard who he had tripped was beginning to stand

Norman grabbed The Guard by the neck surprising him

He lift him up by the neck with one hand

He slammed his head into the ceiling twice

He then broke his neck with a simple twist and then dropped the now dead body to the floor

He looked at his hands his grin growing wider

Osborn hmm? I guess your the one who brought me back He said

Osborn walked to a window and opened it

Fresh air He said his grin still on his face

* * *

><p>I decided to get back to this story since I like it so much it probably won't be daily anymore but yeah a new chapter<p> 


	8. Tralier for ARC 2

The darkness faded from the screen revealing Peter standing in front of the grave of his Uncle Ben

Before my Uncle Ben died he told me something valuable...With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility Peter narrated in the background

The scene faded to another

In this scene it showed Peter ducking under a tail swing from a large humanoid lizard monster

His word's of wisdom turned me into the man I was born to be Peter narrated in the background

The scene faded to another

Peter ducked into a large crowd and pulled out his camera and begun taking pictures of Wilson Fisk as he walked up on stage

The scene switched to Peter pulling off his shirt revealing his Spider-Man costume

The scene switched to darkness

HAHAHAHAHAHA A loud laugh echoed through the air

What man did I turn into you ask? your friendly Neighborhood SPIDERMAN! Peter narrated

The scene switched quickly

Spiderman lunged at a Hunter by the name of Kraven

The scene switched once again

To him getting bear hugged tightly by Wilson Fisk himself

The scene switched once again to Spiderman laying on the floor tears all over his suit and one of the lenses in his mask was broken

Oh arachnid is that all you got? asked a Man in a goblin outfit as he lowered himself to the ground with his glider

Oh you haven't seen anything yet goblin...Spiderman said standing up slowly a burning sensation in his ribs

Show me I'm getting a little bored said the Goblin putting his hand to his mouth and fake yawning

Spiderman pointed his hands at him and shot two webs both of the webs covered both of his eyes

The Goblin reached and grabbed the webs trying to tear them off

Spiderman rushed forward throwing a devastating punch toward his stomach

The scene ended and switched to darkness before the punch collided

THE WEBHEAD:ARC 2 popped up on the screen

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it I didn't have time to write a chapter for arc 2 so instead expect a chapter VERY soon won't tell when<p> 


	9. The Spider

A Thug ran to a truck and tapped on the back instantly three others came out with big crates in hand

Alright hurry up were late The Leader said watching the three hold the heavy crates struggling not to drop them

Well why don't you take a crate? One Thug asked

Oh shush and just get them inside NOW I need a cigarette The Leader said in a stern tone stepping to the side allowing them to pass

He pulled out his box of cigarettes and he torn one end open he removed one

He placed the cigarette in his mouth and leaned against the truck he relaxed and closed his eyes

He pulled out his lighter and was about to light the other end of the cigarette until the cigarette was snatched from his mouth

He opened his eyes to see a mysterious Costumed-Man

You do notice smoking is bad for you right? The Man asked

He dropped the lighter to the floor and swung both of his fist wildly at the Mysterious-Man

The Man stepped backwards dodging each swing and then he came in with a powerful punch which knocked him out

The Man ran to the warehouse and he climbed up the wall until he reached the vent which he tore open with one hand

He crawled in

* * *

><p>The three Thugs dropped the crates down<p>

The three looked at the 4 across the warehouse holding Automatic Weapons

The Kingpin thanks you for your services The Leader of the 4 said with a slight smile

Alright where's the money? One Thug from the three asked

The Leader grabbed a sliver briefcase and walked to them

He placed it down on the crate slowly

One Thug opened it looking at the cash which was wrapped in plastic

It's real? The Thug right next to him asked

The Thug who had opened it nodded and then closed the briefcase looking back at The Leader

Alright check the crates The Leader said to his Thugs

The Thugs ran over to the crates and they pulled it open

It was filled with weapons of all sorts

There not fake right? The Leader of the 4 asked

Nah boss there not One Thug said picking one up and aiming it around

Be careful with that...Kingpin said he wanted all of the weapons and guns intact The Leader of the 4 said

The Thug nodded before placing it back down

Kingpin that...Kingpin that...he's like Santa but for thugs! A voice said from the catwalk

What the heck! who's there One Thug shouted and they all aimed their guns at the catwalk it was to dark

Your friendly Neighborhood Spider-Ummmm Man? The voice said from the catwalk

IT'S THAT SPIDER-FREAK SHOOT EM! The Leader shouted loudly

All 7 of them instantly fired at the catwalk

They finally stopped firing

I'm empty They all said at the same time

To bad for you! The voice said from the catwalk

Suddenly 10 wooden crates fell from the catwalk and toward all 7 of them

It landed on them and the crates exploded into bits on impact

It took out 5 of them leaving only 2

Spider-man dropped from the catwalk and landed on all fours looking at the last 2 as they slowly stood up

They were all coughing

You shouldn't be so confident there's two of us and one of you The Other Thug said

They all charged at the same time

Spiderman stepped to the side dodging one punch and then punched The Thug in the back causing him to stumble into a wall

He ducked under one punch and picked up the Thug and then thrown him across the room into a table

His senses rung and he turned around just in time to get punched in the face by a Thug

His head turned a little bit from the force of the punch but it didn't hurt him

The Thug grinned getting confident and he thrown another punch

This time he caught him by the wrist and he thrown him down to the floor

Okay time for interrogation Spiderman said

It's me Santa! you've been a very bad boy but I'll give you one chance to make up Spiderman said sitting down next to The Thug

Who do you work for? Spiderman asked

For the Kingpin... The Thug said

The Kingpin isn't real it's just a rumor Spiderman said

No your wrong yes he is... The Thug said

Then tell me his real name Spiderman said

I don't know only higher ranks met him and know his name were just the minor thugs please let me go! The Thug said

I'll let you go to jail but thanks for the help and since you told me everything I needed to know I'll leave you conscious Spiderman said and stood up

Spiderman flipped out his phone

911 what's your emergency? A woman said

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more to come soon bye!<p>

Next chapter:The Hunter


	10. The Hunter

Fisk sat in his office searching through a pile of papers on his desk suddenly his door was knocked on

Come in Fisk said not looking away from his papers

A security guard stepped in

Hmm what do you want? Fisk said finally looking away from his papers and at the security guard

It's me I have some good news The Security guard said

Oh is that so?

The security guard nodded

You can take off your mask now Fisk said clicking a button on his desk disabling the cameras

I disabled the cameras Fisk said

The Security guard pulled off his mask revealing himself he had no eyes or mouth or ears he had no face either

Chameleon what's your news? Fisk asked

I got him sir Chameleon said his arms behind his back

A grin slowly popped up on Fisk's face

Oh good.. Fisk said

Fisk pulled his checkbook out from his desk and he also pulled out his pen

How much does he want? Fisk asked

He said he doesn't need money he's only doing this for the hunt after all Chameleon said

Fisk put away his checkbook

So you guarantee he could get rid of the nuisance Spider-Man he's been stopping all of our crimes Fisk said

and he even put the crime rate down by 30 percent he's a real inconvenience to our operations Fisk said

Chameleon nodded

I guarantee it Chameleon said

Now could you leave I have business to take care of after all I'm not Kingpin day and night Fisk said

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter wow 2 chapters in a day I'm trying to make up for the past weeks by making tons of chapters<p>

so yeah see you guys later maybe even later today be there!

Next chapter: The Warning


	11. The Warning

A woman was walking down the alleyway her purse in hand she was nearing her apartment since she took this short cut

Hey sweet cheeks A Man said from behind her grabbing her shoulder

She stopped in her tracks and reached for her purse

He let go of her shoulder and grabbed her hand

She struggled trying to pull her hand away but she couldn't

H-HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP! The Woman screamed now struggling even harder

P-Please don't hurt me The woman said with a whimper

Shh just give me your wallet The Thug said reaching into her purse

Hey leave her alone A voice said from behind him

He turned around to see a fist about to hit him in the face and then everything went dark

Your that spider-man person... The Woman said

Mhm Spider-Man said looking at her

Thank you! The woman said and she ran off out of the alleyway quickly

Ah being a hero is so cool... Spiderman said

Suddenly his spider senses rung

He turned around to see a bullet inches away from him but it was frozen in place

What the hell... Spiderman said to himself flicking the bullet out of direction

Suddenly he fell through the ground

WOAH AHHHH! Spiderman yelled as he continued to fall

He landed in a large web

He looked around and he quickly flipped to his feet

He saw a lady sitting down on some sort of chair a large web was behind her

There was webs everywhere

Wow ever thought of cleaning the place up? Spiderman said

Peter Parker I presume The Lady said

How do you know my name!? He yelled getting on defense

Do not worry I'm not here to hurt you I am only here to warn you of danger and help you The Lady said

He calmed down looking at her

A man was hired to kill you his name is Kraven The Hunter She said

Pfft Sounds like some wannabe I'll be fine He said

Don't underestimate him She said

Why should I believe you though He asked

How did I transport you here She asked

Ummmmm He scratched the back of his head thinking

I got nothing I believe you He said

And I didn't only transport you here to warn you I also transported you

* * *

><p>here to give you something She said<p>

Suddenly webs reached out from the wall and wrapped around his arms and legs

What the he-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! He shouted struggling to get out of the weird webbing but it didn't budge

Suddenly another web came out from the wall and it reached for his head

Calm down I am about to implant in your brain the way to make a formula and two devices called Web-Shooters which will help you with this battle and future battles to come She said

The web touched his head and then suddenly everything went dark

* * *

><p>He woke up in the alleyway he was laying on the ground the Thug was knocked out on the ground he looked around and then stood up<p>

Was that some sort of dream? He scratched the back of his head

Holy! it's past my curfew! He yelled

I need to get back home I bet Aunt May is worried sick He said

He pulled his phone out to see 8 missed calls

Okay home we go He said

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry that I wasn't able to make any chapters on Saturday or Sunday I was writing one on Sunday but I decided not to since it was my birthday so yeah see you guys later I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please remember to leave feedback and yeah peace! Megaspiderman12345 signing out!<p> 


	12. The Meetup

Peter walked down the hallway he yawned after all he was only able to get 5 hours of sleep because of his secret activities

Gwen and Harry saw him coming and they stopped whispering to each other

Uh hey guys Peter said with a yawn

Oh hey... Harry said

Hi Gwen said

We have to talk Gwen said

Peter sighed

Look all I want to do is get to class... Peter said

Peter come on Harry said

Alright what do you want to talk about Peter said

You've been distant ever since your uncle died I just wanted to say were here for you Gwen said

And if you want to tell us anything you can tell us okay? Gwen said

Peter was so tempted to tell them about his secret identity

Okay Peter said

Gwen hugged Peter which surprised him a lot

Gwen looked at Harry giving him the look

Oh don't give me the look Harry said

Gwen rolled her eyes

Fine...Harry joined the hug

Peter pulled away

Now can we get to class please? Peter said

Gwen nodded

* * *

><p>Peter walked out of school looking at his watch<p>

Two hours until he needed to get back home might as well patrol

* * *

><p>He walked into a alleyway and he switched into his costume<p>

He climbed up the wall and he flipped on to the building looking around

I have been looking for you for hours said someone from behind him he had a thick Russian accent

Spiderman quickly turned around only to receive a fist to the face which sent him flying across the rooftop

Spiderman grunted in pain and slowly stood up

What the heck... Spiderman said looking at the man

You are the person they call Spiderman well I'm known as Kraven The Hunter Kraven said in his thick Russian accent

I'm here to test you Kraven said

That lady was right...well this is gonna be easy! Spiderman said charging at him

Spiderman lunged for him with his fist raised

Kraven caught him by the arm and thrown him over his shoulder

Spiderman landed on his back and rolled out of the way of a stomp from Kraven he quickly crawled to his feet

Kraven thrown a left hook and Spiderman ducked under the left hook and he slammed his head upward into Kraven's chin Kraven grunted in pain

Kraven wrapped his arms around him and kneed him repeatedly in the gut and then lift him up into the air with ease and then thrown him high up into the air

Spiderman came crashing down head first on the rooftop groaning in pain he held his gut in pain

Kraven stepped on his chest adding pressure

Spiderman scratched at his foot trying to push it off

I've come here to tell you that I have kidnapped a woman if you don't come by 6:00 tomorrow I will kill her Kraven said

And by the way if you arrive later or earlier I will kill her Kraven said with a grin

Kraven dropped a note on his body

on the note is the address of the place be there tomorrow or she will die... Kraven said lifting his foot off his chest

Kraven pulled out a vial filled with blue fluid he gulped it all down feeling his powerful strength come back

Spiderman looked up at Kraven he felt like he was about to pass out

Goodbye little spider... Kraven said his grin widening he lift up his foot and then stomped on his face knocking him out

* * *

><p>Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come tomorrow or maybe even later today so yeah<p>

Remember to review and give me feedback yeah bye guys!

Megaspiderman12345 OUT!


	13. The Meetup Part 2

He was walking back home grunting in pain with each step

He was holding his stomach and there was a huge bruise on his face and some on his stomach

He tried to ignore the pain but he couldn't

He walked to the door of his house and lift up the carpet taking the key he unlocked the door and then stepped in and then closed it behind him

Aunt May was laying on the couch asleep

He walked slowly to not wake her up

He sighed

They had to go to Uncle Ben's funeral on December 19th which was two days away He said to himself

He walked upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him he sat down in front of his desk

That lady said she implanted how to make two devices and some sort of formula

He knew every ingredient for some reason

He could maybe afford it with his allowance that he saved

Maybe early tomorrow I guess I'm gonna need to skip school after all I need to get prepared He said

Ugh I am gonna get in so much trouble.. Peter said

But someone's life is at stake I can't think of myself right now Peter said

Okay I'll skip... Peter said and when he tried to stand up he felt a stinging pain in his stomach

Ooh I think its time to sleep...He said and then stood up slowly and walked to his bed he dropped on to his bed and pulled his blankets on

* * *

><p>He woke up he felt better he did not feel any pain he felt healed<p>

He stood up out of the bed he also felt energized

I feel...Amazing He said

He went inside the bathroom brushing his teeth and he also took a quick bath he walked out with new clothes on he walked out of the room

He walked down the stairs to see his Aunt May in the kitchen

Hey Aunt May! I'm off to school! He said

More like I'm off to home depot to get the ingredients for the formula and those device thingies He thought to himself

How about your breakfast? She asked

Oh yeah He grabbed his plate and took two bites out of his French toast

And he grabbed two pieces of eggs eating them

He placed the plate down getting one strip of bacon eating it

He continued to eat little did he know Aunt May was watching

Oh Peter stop it your eating like a animal! Aunt May said shaking her head

He turned to her crumbs around his mouth

Ever since he got bitten by that spider he now has a bigger appetite

Sorry.. Peter said

Well I have to go uh I'm late He said he opened the door and walked out he then closed it behind him

He saw a newspaper

Who is this Spider-Man? The Newspaper had written on it

Home depot we go! He said and he ran down the sidewalk at incredible speeds

* * *

><p>He walked out of Home Depot with a brown paper bag he opened it up checking his receipt he only had 30 dollars left<p>

He sighed

Well I guess I'll sneak back up to my room and make this formula

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter part 2 will MAYBE be coming out today


	14. The Meetup Part 3

He pulled one device on to his wrist looking at it

This took almost 6 hours to make lets test what it can do... He said to himself aiming his wrist at a stray soda can on his drawer

He fired a line of webbing and it attached to the soda can he yanked the soda can to him and caught it with his other hand easily

Okay now that's epic! He said loudly

His senses rung and he looked to his door

He quickly leaped up to the ceiling clinging to it

His Aunt May opened the door and walked in

She looked around

I promise I heard something... She said to herself

Maybe just me She walked out of the room shutting the door

He dropped from the ceiling landing on all fours on the floor

He slapped his forehead

Okay Peter next time don't talk so loud.. He said standing up

Only a few hours until he needed to go to the place

He looked down at the note Kraven dropped on his body when he beat him up

Seems that lady was right He said to himself

I should of listened to her he was like strong as him! He said

Hey but maybe I should name her.. He said

There was webs everywhere so I should call her...Lady web! nah... Peter said thinking

How about Madame Web hey that works Peter said

1 hour until he needed to go to the address... Peter said

I might as well go scout the area just to see if there is any extra people He said

I'll go by taxi using the rest of my allowance He said

He climbed out of his open window looking around he hopped off the wall

* * *

><p>TAXI! HEY TAXI! Peter shouted<p>

The Taxi's door opened

Peter stepped in

You almost made my eardrums burst for godsake kid! He said

Uh sorry I'm in a hurry you know? Peter said

Yeah yeah where to? The Taxi Driver said

The Taxi drove toward the location

Peter looked out the window thinking

It took me 30 minutes to get into the city.. Peter thought

Here The Taxi Driver said

Wait this is central park Peter said

Yeah it is that was the address on the paper so yeah give me my money Taxi Driver said

Peter throws a bag at him and he opens the door and steps out looking around

Peter looked around he walked around Central Park to see no hostage

Hmm you are pretty smart spider Kraven said with his usual thick Russian accent

Peter reached into his backpack and quickly pulled out a mask and he pulled it on he wasn't wearing the rest of his costume though

Spiderman looked around trying to locate where it was coming from

He focused his spider-senses around to see Kraven in a tree holding some sort of crossbow

He fired three darts at Spider-Man

He twisted his body out of the way dodging each and every dart

He fired two weblines at the tree and they attached to Kraven

Spider-Man yanked the web sending Kraven out of the web and into the floor head first knocking him out

Okay easier than expected Spider-Man said

Because he isn't the real Kraven I am! A voice with a thick Russian accent shouted from behind him

Spider-Man flipped over Kraven and kicked him forward

Kraven turned around growling

Oh come at me bro! Spiderman said

Kraven dashed at him

Spiderman could barely see him

Spiderman lift up both of his arms to block a punch from Kraven

He managed to block it but the force of the punch knocked him to the floor

Spiderman kicked Kraven in the face with his two feet and then flipped away

Kraven growled once again and thrown a elbow

Spiderman blocked the elbow with his left arm and then came in with a powerful right hook

Kraven's head turned slightly but he looked back at him with a wide grin his eyes wide

Kraven grabbed him by the neck and lift him off his feet

He headbutt him twice in the head and he lift him higher into the air

Spiderman struggled scratching at his hand trying to free himself

His vision was beginning to blur and his spider senses were ringing like crazy

He tightened his grip on his neck even more

Spiderman slowly aimed his hands at Kraven's face

He fired a spurt of webbing into his face

AH WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! Kraven shouted throwing Spiderman into a tree

Kraven tried to yank it off

I call it umm Web-Fluid Spiderman said with a slight groan he slowly stood up

Kraven failed to pull it off and he growled looking around

Spiderman charged at him with his fist raised

Kraven heard him and ducked under the punch causing the punch to miss

Kraven turned around and wrapped his arm around his neck

Kraven reached into his pouch and pulled out a dagger he pulled up Spiderman's mask a bit revealing his throat he put the sharp tip to his throat and raised it

Suddenly 5 darts hit Kraven in the back injecting him with Snake-Venom

Kraven dropped the dagger instantly and also let go of Spiderman's neck he dropped to the floor

Spiderman turned around to see the Fake Kraven

Why the hell did you help me?! Spiderman asked

My other boss wants you alive your blood interests him The Fake Kraven said

Other boss? I thought you work for the Kingpin only Spiderman said

I secretly work for someone else The Fake Kraven said and then he pulled off his own mask

What the hell you have no face! Spiderman said

This is only a mask Chameleon said

Where's the hostage!? Spiderman shouted

That was a bluff Chameleon said

He sighed in relief

I'm gonna need to take you in you know Spiderman said

Chameleon grinned and thrown a flash bang at the floor and the flash bang exploded

Spiderman covered his eyes he pulled his hands away looking around

Damn! Spiderman shouted looking around

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry for posting this chapter a bit late I hope you enjoyed it! so yeah peace!<p>

Megaspiderman12345 signing out!


	15. The Jamesons Part 1

Peter sat on the couch while watching the TV while also waiting on Aunt May

He was also wearing a black suit

He sighed while continuing to stare at the TV

Today is Uncle Ben's funeral... Peter said with a sigh

Hero coming back home after a whole year in space tomorrow A reporter said on the news

That's cool I guess Peter said

Aunt May walked down the stairs and over to Peter

By the way I still don't forgive you for skipping school yesterday Aunt May said sternly crossing her arms

Okay are you ready? Aunt May said trying to hide the fact she was crying for a hour upstairs

Peter nodded and stood up he followed after Aunt May as she walked out closing the door behind her

She entered the car started up the engine

Okay lets go Aunt May said

Gwen and her dad came so did Harry Peter and Aunt May were standing in the front

Peter was trying his best to hold back his tears but a few slipped

Aunt May was crying

I'm sorry Uncle Ben... Peter said and he begun to cry dropping to his knees in front of the gravestone

I could of prevented your death...It's my fault your still dead Peter said

Gwen patted his shoulder

Peter wiped away his tears shutting his eyes he put his head against the gravestone he pulled his head away and stood up

He opened his eyes

He felt like someone was looking at him he turned to see a man walking off he had graying hair and a beard

I'm fine... Peter said looking down at the ground

He looked up

Aunt May walked to him

It's okay... Aunt May said

Peter started to calm down

HAHA THATS MY SON! Jonah shouted while standing in front of the TV a grin was on his face

Wow these rare moments where Jonah's happy A young reporter named Dave said watching him

Betty nodded

So true.. Betty said

HE'S A TRUE HERO UNLIKE THAT VIGILANTE SPIDERMAN! Jonah also shouted his grin still on his face

Betty rolled her eyes

Back to work people! no more TV! Jonah said shutting off the TV

They all groaned

Oh shush! Jonah said and walked off to his office

Okay guys we need to get prepared to land in a few hours alright? John the son of Jonah said

Okay They all said

Sir I have bad news! Somebody said

The engine...It's overheating it might blow in a few hours I'm giving us 12 hours or 14 tops! The Man said

They all looked to John

Shit...John said standing up

John clicked a button that was blue and had Engine Cool Down written on it

Okay I'm gonna call in John said grabbing some sort of radio he put it to his mouth

Our engine is overheating it might blow in 12 hours tops anything we can do to fix this? John said

Hello!? John said he slammed the radio down

Damnit! they are not answering! John said

So what do we do now? One Man said

Just wait it out just hope some sort of miracle happens... John said dropping down into his seat and he sighed

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter its a little short I know but yeah see you guys tomorrow and yeah bye!<p>

Megaspiderman12345 OUT!


	16. The Jamesons Part 2

Peter was sitting on his be he had just came back from the funeral 3 hours ago he closed his eyes trying to push out his headache

Aunt May was upstairs sleeping after all it was a long day

He was thinking of going out and patrolling while she was sleeping but he decided against it he needed to stay here to support her after all

Nothing that bad can happen in one day Peter said laying back he then relaxed

We have just received word from the astronaut crew that the engine has overheated and might blow in at least 12 to 14 hours A woman said on the news

Pray that these American heroes come home safe and in one piece The Woman said

He shut off the TV with his remote placing it down next to him

Nothing I can do about that.. Peter said

* * *

><p>Jonah stood in front of the TV looking at the news his arms were crossed and he was silent<p>

He walked in a circle thinking

I bet Spiderman did this before they launched! Jonah shouted slamming the drawer

Sir that wouldn't be true because Spiderman did not even exist when they launched Betty said

And also what would he get from messing it up? Robbie Robertson said walking in

Uhm JUST GET BACK TO WORK! Jonah shouted

Robbie and Betty shook their heads and went back to work

Jonah looked back at the TV worry on his face

Oh come on John get out of this alive...I can't lose you like Joan.. Jonah said

He walked to his office and sat down wiping a tear away he looked at the picture on his desk that showed John as a baby

Jonah was holding him while Joan sat on the hospital bed with a smile

He calmed down

ROBBIE GET OVER HERE! Jonah shouted

Robbie walked in

What? Robbie said

I want you to post a AD saying prize money for pictures of Spider-Man Jonah said

Even our best guy Eddie Brock can't do it what makes you think anybody else can? Robbie said sitting down

Just do it Jonah said

Robbie stood up and walked out shutting the door behind him

He pulled out a expensive cigar from his drawer lighting it with his lighter he then placed it in his mouth smoke he closed his eyes

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this small little chapter and I will see you guys later bye!<p>

Megaspiderman12345 OUT!


	17. The Jamesons Part 3

I have a plan..to save those people even though I'm grounded Peter said as he laid down on the bed

How about if I were to stand on the empire state building and focus my spider sense into the sky and fire those web things at the ship Peter said

Stupid idea and it could kill me but those people deserve to be saved Peter said with a sigh

There's only 5 more hours until it enters the atmosphere Peter said

I need to get ready.. Peter said standing up he walked to his desk and grabbed his shoebox opening it

His Twin webshooters and his costume was in there he pulled out his Web-Shooters slipping them both on

He pulled on the red ski-mask and gloves and also the rest of his costume

Okay this is not the best costume.. I might change it in future time He said looking at the mirror on the wall

He acted like he was flexing his muscles

He turned on his TV he needed to be updated if he wanted to do the plan

Okay everything seems fine.. I'll head to the empire state building and wait

Well Aunt May wish me luck! Peter said he headed to his window pulling it open he dropped out landing on a tree

Okay let's go.. Peter said dropping off the tree

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

Spiderman finally flipped up on to the building it took 2 hours to reach the empire state building and it took 1 hour to climb it

Just two more hours he said sitting down waiting patiently

His stomach growled

If only I came with something to eat... Spiderman said

Okay enough Peter stop thinking about yourself right now there is 5 people depending on me to save them He said slapping his head

* * *

><p>2 hours have passed and he was asleep<p>

Suddenly he woke up he looked up at the sky

He yawned

Okay I need to focus and I need to get the right timing for this to hit I only have one shot at this so if I miss then... Peter said

Think positive Peter said and he aimed his hand at the sky also focusing into the clouds

Suddenly his senses rung and he quickly tapped down on his Webshooter firing a line of webbing into the clouds

Did I miss? Peter said worried

His senses rung

Holy! He quickly wrapped the line of webbing around his hand and used his spider-grip to stick to the webbing

He was instantly yanked off the building at High speeds

He was yanked into the clouds at speeds beyond belief

The only reason his arms weren't being torn off right now was because of his super strength

He begun to climb up the line of webbing toward the ship

So close... He said struggling against the POWERFUL wind current

He finally reached the ship flipping on it his gloves were instantly burnt

AGH! He shouted in pain pulling his hands away from the ship he had some burns on his hand

And his hands were shaking and he could barely move his fingers

He punched through the ship tearing a hole

The bottom of his shoes were melted

One guy was sucked out through the hole screaming

Spiderman caught him by the arm and he thrown him over his shoulder and leaped in through the hole

He webbed the hole shut looking around

The Man crawled backwards to his 4 partners

Who the heck are you?! John asked

Well some people call me a menace but I'm actually the new sheriff of new York basically what I'm trying to say is a vigilante anyways enough about me Spiderman said

I'm here to get you out Spiderman said

But how?! Another Man said

I don't know...yet! Spiderman said

Okay I think I have a plan Spiderman said

Hey you! He said to the woman piloting the ship

Were spiraling towards the ground right now can you stabilize us so we don't hit the ground Spiderman said

The woman nodded and pulled up causing them to fly through the city

The ship shook a little causing them to almost lose their balance

Okay perfect Spiderman said

I don't think the ship can handle this it might fall apart soon piece by piece so we need to hurry up John said

Spiderman nodded

John show me the problem Spiderman said

How do you know my na- never mind lets go! John said walking downstairs toward the engine room

The handle to enter the engine room was red and it looked like it was melting slowly

Spiderman webbed his hand with two layers of webbing and then he opened the door

John stay here Spiderman said he stepped inside the room and instantly he was stuck to the floor

Now what?! John said

I don't know... Spiderman said

We need to cool it down so Spiderman said

Spiderman fired as many layers of webbing on to the engine as he could emptying his clip

He pulled out another clip snapping it he fired 5 more layers emptying it again

The webbing begun to drip off the webbing was red

Okay now I have no idea on what to do its starting to get hot in here... Spiderman said he was sweating

Spiderman leaped out of his shoes since his shoes were stuck to the floor he leaped out of the room

He got his last clip snapping it in he fired two webline's at the ceiling inside the room

He yanked on the weblines tearing a hole in the ceiling

The engine was exposed to the POWERFUL wind currents and the engine started to cool down

Spiderman shut the door they walked back

Alright guys I think the engine is cooled down John said

Now what? The woman said as she continued to pilot the ship

We can't land properly now so Spiderman said

This might sound stupid and dangerous but crash into Brooklyn river John said

What?! that's to dangerous John! The woman shouted

They all argued on what they should do

STOP STOP! I agree with John it's the only way we can get out of this alive... Spiderman said

She sighed

B- She said but was stopped

No buts let's go John said

Okay everybody get in your seats put on your seatbelt and also put on your astronaut helmet so you don't drown alright? Spiderman said

They all put on their helmets and sat down pulling on their seatbelt

She flew towards the river

Shoot there's no other seats or other helmets... Spiderman said with a sigh

He webbed himself to the wall using the remaining webbing

BRACE FOR IMPACT She shouted they crashed into the river

The window cracked from all of the pressure and water leaked in filling the whole ship

The water hit them all like a thousand punches

Spiderman was running out of oxygen he was kicking and trying to tear off the webbing but couldn't

Due to the fact he was losing oxygen he was not able to use the amount of strength he needs to tear it off

His eyes closed and he stopped struggling

Instantly he saw his life flash before him

Is this the end..? Spiderman asked

Suddenly the ship begun to rise out of the ocean

Johnny do your thing A woman said

FLAME ON! Johnny shouted burning a hole in the ship

ALRIGHT STRECH! Another Man shouted his voice sounded odd

Two hands stretched inside and picked them all up including Spiderman

They were placed down softly on the floor all of them were knocked out expect Spiderman

Who are you? Spiderman asked looking up at the 4 people who had just saved their life

Well you can call us The World's Finest Superheroes but we like the **Fantastic Four** better Reed said with a smile

Oh... Spiderman dropped back to the floor and passed out instantly

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for not posting for two days a fan requested me to do a Black Cat story so I was thinking of ideas but now I have one so yeah<p>

See you guys tomorrow and peace!

MegaSpiderman12345 out!


	18. The Really Strong Problem Part 1

I've always wondered who's under that mask Johnny said sitting down next to hospital bed

Hey how about we unmask him? Johnny said standing up

Ben grumbled

Sue and Reed said NOT to unmask him until they come back from some mission Ben said flipping through his magazine

Oh come on Ben! your no fun... Johnny said looking at the mysterious Spider-Themed superhero

you would be lying if you were to say you never wondered who was under the mask...Johnny said

Ben ignored him continuing to read his magazine

Oh screw you then.. Johnny whispered grabbing his mask pulling it off

Suddenly Spiderman covers his face with both of his arms kicking Johnny backwards into a wall

He then fired a webline at the Mask which was in Johnny's hand and he yanked on the webline pulling the mask to him he placed it on

Ben stood up and rushed at Spiderman

Spiderman rolled out of the way causing Ben to rush into the wall head first leaving a large hole

BEN! FLAME ON! Johnny shouted instantly lit up by flames he fired fireballs at Spiderman

Spiderman stepped from side to side dodging each one he then ran forward punching Johnny through the window now falling from the tall building

Ben turned towards Spiderman

Spiderman flipped out the window and dove towards the ground he fired a webline at the edge of a building he swung through the air

Johnny flew up inside groaning in pain rubbing his chest

I managed to fly before I hit the ground oh my god... that hurted so much.. Johnny said

Damnit I warned you... Ben said

Oh shut up so what are we going to tell Sue and Reed? Johnny said

We? Ben said

Fine... Johnny said

* * *

><p>Spiderman woke up looking around his vision was blurry he was laying down on the rooftop<p>

He stood up looking around there was no sound and the cars weren't moving on the street

What the heck this happened befor- Suddenly a portal appeared underneath him

AAAAH OH GODDDDDDDDDD! He shouted continuing to fall

He landed in a web he stood up looking at Madame Web

I have to say thanks lady for helping me last time never was able to tell you that Spiderman said

She nodded

What the heck happened back there though I woke up and I couldn't move and it's like something else was controlling my body..! Spiderman said

That was me I took control of your body Johnny tried to unmask you so I had to take control of the situation Madame Web said

Don't worry I am only able to take control of your body when your asleep She said

He sighed

Can you let me go now... He said

Wait you will be facing a powerful opponent I won't tell you his name you will be the one to find out this time all I will tell you is electricity can help you in this battle She said

She raised her hand

Suddenly he popped up in his bed out of his costume

He looked around amazed

He heard the door creak open he turned to the door and quickly fell back down acting like he was asleep

Aunt May came in to see Peter laying on the bed

I didn't hear you come inside... Aunt May said to herself

She thought for a second but then shrugged walked off shutting the door

Peter opened one eye looking around he sighed in relief closing his eyes

* * *

><p>John was laying on a hospital bed his vision was blurry<p>

Is he okay? Jameson asked talking to a nurse right next to the bed

He's actually more than okay there is not a scratch on him we could even let him go later today The nurse said with a nod

He sighed in relief

That's good he's a strong man nothing can stop him! Jameson basically shouted

Dad...there are other patients here you know...So you shouldn't just shout like that you could wake them up John said

Ah he's awake I'll leave you guys to talk The nurse said with a smile leaving the room shutting the door behind her

The room was silent and they did not move at all they just looked at each other

Ah screw it Jameson said walking to his son and he hugged him

John was surprised he had never got one of these for years

John hugged back and he accidently lifted Jameson off the floor

Woah put me down! Jameson almost basically shouted

John placed him on the floor

Your stronger then usual Jameson said

Yeah,Yeah I guess I am..John said looking at his hand

* * *

><p>Sorry for not being on in a longgggggggg time! I've just been busy with school starting and all but now I'm back so yeah it's okay.<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed this new epic chapter of TWH(The WebHead)

I will see you guys later..!

MEGASPIDERMAN12345 OUT!


End file.
